Genisis Prime
by Genisis Prime
Summary: Megatron has launched an offensive that destroyed the autobot base, Optimus is missing and now it falls to Jack to defend his home, his friends, and his secret love loosley based on ssj masta's TFP: Rise of a Warrior v2 takes place after TFP episode 52 Darkest Hour (season finale) may contain smut in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do not own TF or any other story lines that transect this one. Only This story line belongs to me

Genisis Prime

~Chapter 1~

"… This is the place."

"This WAS the place"

_Chicago, Illinois_

"This is Elizabeth Delgato Reporting live from Jasper, Nevada where…"

That was the last thing jack remembered hearing before blacking out. Suddenly he was floating somewhere in deep space. Two figures floated before him both very large and very intimidating.  
"I am Prima, Guardian of light and the right hand of Primus," The first said

"And I am Vector Prime, Guardian of the divergent timelines" the other Finished .They paused a moment to let their identities sink in, then continued with one voice,

"We witnessed your courage at the Omega Lock, you possess the same qualities as Orion Pax, Courage, determination, the willingness to sacrifice yourself for those you care about, and the ability to inspire these traits in others, so we offer you a gift that can be used to save your home from the treachery of Megatronus and his decepticons. We offer you the chance to fight back and to save your world from the coming Apocalypse."

"Okay, What's the catch?" Jack answered his mind racing.

"Should you accept we will make you virtually indestructible, but first we must destroy you."

"WHAT! ISN'T THAT A LITTLE EXTREME!" he yelled

"No, no, you misunderstand not destroy in a literal sense; it's just going to be very painful." Vector explained

"But you will be given the power to protect your beloved, the femme Arcee."

"How did you know about that SHE doesn't even know about it!"

"We know many things… Do you accept?"

"Yes" Jack answered.

"Then rise GENISIS PRIME" they said in unison as Jack started screaming.

Meanwhile back on earth

"This is Elizabeth Delgato reporting Live from Jasper, Nevada where an alien structure appeared in a flash of light, and its occupants launched a full scale Attack from what looks like a battleship on the town declaring war on America and possibly on humanity itself.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

~Chapter 2~

*The Awakening*

"… Declaring war on America and possibly on humanity itself."

And that's when the screaming started…

Arcee turned in horror to see Jack on the ground, liquid metal oozing from every pore on his body as he screamed in pain, and the just as abruptly as it had started, the screaming fell silent as Jack was completely engulfed in a cocoon of molten metal. Her spark leapt into her throat as she looked down at the cocoon of metal that used to be her partner, and friend.

"Arcee to Ratchet, Something's happening, Get here fast," there was a definite edge in her voice that said she was more worried than she was letting on (and that's saying something because she was terrified).

"What is it Arcee?" Came the reply over the radio.

"It's a little hard to explain." Arcee was hovering right on the edge of hysteria.

"What's the matter? Your BOYFRIEND in trouble?" Miko quipped.

"He is NOT my boyfriend Miko!"

_5 Hours Later Under Mt St Helens_

"Ratchet, something's Happening." Arcee Shouted for the medical-bot.

"It would seem Jack is undergoing some sort of Metamorphosis, the results of which we cannot even imagine. How did you say this occurred, Arcee?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know, one minute he was fine, the next he was screaming and turning into THAT." She pointed at the metal cocoon, which abruptly started to move.

A large crack appeared in the smooth skin of the metal egg. As it spread, it seemed that the shell actually melted into what could only be a ground bridge. Emerging from the cocoon was a figure about 6'3 in black armor etched in red, with the Autobot crest on his chest. His Autobot blue eyes flashed as he saw the assembled Cybertronians and humans.

"Good, you're all here. I was afraid I'd have to track you down." The Figure said.

"Jack, is that you?" Arcee said

"In a manner of speaking, I am Genisis Prime"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS IF I DID JACK AND ARCEE WOULD ALREADY BE (OFFICIALLY) TOGETHER

~Chapter 3~

~Reinforcements~

"Jack, is that you?"

"In a manner of speaking, I am Genisis Prime. Ratchet, We should be receiving an approach transmission from an autobot cruiser right about now."

"Earth, This is General Ironhide of the Autobot vessel, the _Ark of the Nexus_, we received encrypted orders to locate and reinforce a newly appointed Prime."

"General, we are opening a Ground Bridge, leave your vessel in deep orbit and join us on the ground with every bot under your command."

"Yes, sir" The first femme out of the bridge was an almost exact replica of Arcee, only purple instead of blue.

"CHROMIA," Arcee shouted catching her twin in a flying tackle-hug.

Next out of the bridge was a tall black bot with the markings of the Cybertronian general staff, an ex-seeker femme (Slipstream) and a former decepticon triple changer named Blitzwing, then came a pair of twin flyers (Skyfire and Jetfire), and a tall femme that was introduced as Solus (Named after the Prime).

"So where is this new Prime?" Ironhide said, and Bulkhead and Bumblebee pointed.

Jack stepped forward and began to speak, "Megatron has attacked our home, in the last five hours alone he has toppled a dozen governments, at this rate we must strike now and fast"

"I think we can help with that" Agent Fowler said, "Jack, This is Captain William Lenox, N.E.S.T. Command, an élite group of United States Special Forces trained to fight the 'Cons. Captain This is your CO, What are you going by now kid?"

"Genisis Prime."

"Nice to meet you, sir"

"Now that we are all acquainted, Ratchet Open the Ground Bridge, Target: Jasper, Nevada. We are taking back our home." He paused then continued "Megatron MUST be stopped, NO MATTER THE COST." (INSERT STAN BUSH "THE TOUCH")

- AUTHORS NOTE: If you have any other 'Bots or 'Cons you want me to recruit from other series REVIEW. Action and romantic Growth will happen in the next chapter

*YES ARCEE IS IN DENIAL* If you want to see Chromia embarrass Arcee just PM me ideas of how to set Arcee and jack up


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers

~Chapter 4~

~Revelations~

"This is Elizabeth Delgato, CNN, reporting live from Jasper, Nevada. Everyone has the same question in mind as we go into hour five of what could very well be the end of the world as we know it, Has judgment day come at last? Already The Decepticons have toppled the governments of Russia, North Korea, China, Japan, Germany, Brittan, Mexico, Brazil, Taiwan, Guam, Cuba, Canada, and Israel. Can anyone stop the Decepticon Warlord Megatron?" Suddenly a shadow fell over the reporter. She looked up and saw a figure in a black trench coat standing on a nearby rooftop. "Something's happening"

Suddenly the figure jumped off the roof and, midair, pulled out a pair of combat pistols firing twin bolts of blue energy, destroying two Vehicon jets, hit the ground and rolled to his feet. The news camera got a view of a red symbol resembling a face on his armored chest.

"Autobots engage the enemy." The figure yelled as a regiment of US Special forces all wearing the autobot crest, streamed out of Jasper, followed by 4 combat jets, and the Autobots. The black armored man ran out firing rapidly, and when his pistols ran out, he discarded them and has ARM turned in to a cannon.

*JACK POV*

"AUTOBOTS, ATTACK, CAPTIAN LENOX TARGET THE_ NEMISIS_. RATCHET FIND OPTIMUS" I yelled

"Genisis, Optimus has been transported off world, but I recovered the Forge." Came the reply.

"AUTOBOTS FALL BACK TO THE GROUND BRIDGE!"

That's when Arcee got stabbed through the spark by Megatron.

*Third person POV*

Jack ran to Arcee, as the decepticon warlord took flight.

"Arcee, no, don't die on me Arcee, I love you, so don't die on me…"

Her optics went dark.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU FOR THIS MEGATRON, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO!" he shouted

Everyone's eyes were stricken when he carried Arcee's lifeless body through the ground bridge portal. He put her body down on a medical berth and picked up the Forge of Solus Prime (which shrank down so he could use it)

ELSEWHERE

An rather vague description I know but it will do for now

"Where am I?" Arcee wondered, the last thing she remembered was Megatron stabbing her in the chest.

_**You are in the realm of the Primes.**_ It was a female voice.

"Who are you? Show yourself"

"I am Solus Prime"

Back at base…

Jack walked back out with a Broadsword strapped to his back.

"Ratchet, Open the Ground bridge."

"Where are you going, sir?" Lenox asked

"To kill Megatron."

"Look, we all know how much you cared about Arcee," Miko said before Jack interrupted

"NO YOU DON'T. Ratchet open the bridge." There was a flash of blue light.

Gee Jack I didn't know you cared." It was Arcee.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own any incarnation of transformers or any other storyline that transects this one

~Chapter 5~

~The Energon Raid Part One~

**Arcee POV **

_***Begin Flash Back/ Dream Sequence***_

_The realm of the Primes_

"Where am I," I asked, "and who in the slag-heap are you?"

Standing in front of me was a 40-foot black and gold femme about the same height as Optimus and holding a hammer almost as tall as I was.

"Are you saying that you honestly don't recognize me? Oh, that's just typical… My brothers didn't even bother putting a holo-image of me in the Iacon database. PRIMA, THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR FRAGGING AFT!" She looked absolutely pissed as she glared off into space.

"Solus Prime? Is that you?" I asked ever so slightly confused, (and a little frightened). The last thing I remembered was Jack, no not Jack, Genisis Prime giving the order to retreat, then a sharp pain between my shoulder servos, and then I woke up here.

She turned and looked at me with a look of profound concern, "Yes, my child, it's me; I come with a gift and a choice. You are dying and I will restore your body, that is my gift. Here is your choice, consider well my child, it will decide the fate of you and everyone around you: either you will bring out the best in your new leader, or you will destroy him completely. That's what unrequited feelings will do to a being that will live for hundreds of centuries."

"Unrequited Feelings? What in the name of Primus are you talking about?" I snapped, "He only thinks of me as a friend, nothing more. There can never be anything more than that, he knows that."

" If he only thinks of you as a friend then explain this"

My optics widened as a screen popped up in front of me. This was on the screen:

"AUTOBOTS FALL BACK TO THE GROUND-BRIDGE!"

As the Autobots ran toward the portal Megatron landed behind Arcee and, using the Dark-Star Saber, Stabbed her through the spark, She looked down at the blade protruding from her chest and her eyes grew wide. He then kicked her body off the blade.

Jack ran to Arcee, as the Decepticon warlord took flight. "Arcee, no, don't die on me Arcee, I love you, so don't die on me…"

Her optics went dark.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU FOR THIS MEGATRON, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO!" he shouted.

She woke with a start. It was almost a week since she woke up on the hub at New Iacon, the Autobot City under Mount Saint Helens, and they Gained a new recruit, Thunder Cracker

"Autobots, Report to the War Chamber on the double. This is a Code 13*." Genisis's voice over the intercom cut through the silence.

**TWO HOURS LATER- DECEPTICON FALAGSHIP **_**NEMISIS**_

"Lord Megatron, We're receiving a transmission from mining operation 2987 in Rio de Janiero, Brazil."

"Who is it?"

"Unknown, he will only talk to you sir."

**TEN MINUTES EARLIER- MINING OPERATION 2987**

"Slipstream, Chromia, Arcee, Solus, and I will draw their attention. Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Blitzwing, and Thunder Cracker will plant the explosives. Warpath, Ratchet, Skyfire, Jetfire, Ironhide, and NEST, Grab as much Energon as you can and get out."


	6. Authors Note

Sorry this isn't a chapter update It's an author announcement

If you want any "spoilers" or to suggest any plot twist for any of my stories or for that matter go to GP-storyboard . blogspot . com (Remove Spaces


End file.
